Enemies (DN3D)
General Here is a listing of all the different types of enemies found in the game Duke Nukem 3D with their strengths, weaknesses and so forth. The different Threat Levels are defined as follows: *'Extreme' - It is strongly advised to avoid an enemy with this rating at all cost, even if you have high health and/or armor and/or a large arsenal. Close combat or mêlée attacks are considered suicide moves, and should NEVER be attempted. *'Very High' - Enemies with this rating should be taken care of with great care. Never let your guard down. Never get into close or mêlée combat. *'High' - Face with caution. If necessary, fight them at long-range using explosives. Close combat is possible, but take care when doing so. *'Significant' - These enemies can be dangerous if you're not paying attention. Always be on the lookout. Close and mêlée combat are possible, but are not necessary. *'Moderate' - These enemies are not too much of a threat. Be cautious, however, when fighting groups of these enemies. *'Low' - These enemies shouldn't be a worry, even if they come at you in numbers. Lighter weapons are capable of dispelling these enemies, so save your heavy weapon ammo for the bigger threats. *'Very Low' - An enemy with this rating should be considered pathetic and not even worth the time or effort. Only use mêlée attacks in close combat if you have precious little ammo. Common Enemies Sharks First Encountered: Shrapnel City, Raw Meat *'Hit Points:' 35 *'Attack Damage:' Bite (9) *'Best Choice:' Pistol (5), Shotgun (1), Ripper (4), RPG (1), Devastator (2), Expander (3), Freezer (2) *'Worst Choice:' Mighty Boot (3), Pipe Bomb (1), Shrinker (1), Trip Bomb (1) *'Drop:' N/A *'Threat Level:' Very Low The Sharks are often found swimming about in large underwater areas; rarely are there fewer than two Sharks in the same territory. They are easy to spot as their gray skin is quite distinct, and are unusual in that they are rather small. They can be a significant threat if found in large numbers; if this happens, the player is advised to make their escape, and to avoid that shoal (at least until they can deal with the threat). Be wary of tight spaces such as narrow caves, where there isn't much room to manoeuvre around and away from them. A Shark can be disposed of quite easily, and bears almost no significant threat. Protozoid Slimer First Encountered: Lunar Apocalypse, Incubator *'Hit Points:' ~6 *'Attack Damage:' Bite (~7 in ~0.5 seconds) *'Best Choice:' Mighty Boot (1), Pistol (1), Shotgun (1), Ripper (1), RPG (1), Pipe Bomb (1), Expander (1), Devastator (1) *'Worst Choice:' Shrinker (1), Freezer (1), Trip Bomb (1) *'Drop:' N/A *'Threat Level:' Low The Protozoid Slimer is one of the smallest enemies in the game, making them hard to hit with anything except explosives. They can also be one of the more difficult enemies to have control over, due to their often large numbers and the fact that they crawl out of their egg and straight into the heat of battle within seconds. The Protozoid Slimer's only method of attack is to latch onto the player's face and bite. When it does so, it covers the screen, making it impossible to see anything else. If it manages to attack the player, the player should refrain from using explosives as doing so would only harm himself; even worse, they could end up killing themselves. The lighter weapons, such as the pistol, shotgun, ripper or preferably the Mighty Boot, are recommended. It is recommended to use a Quick-Kick to get rid of them when this happens, as it will allow you to get them off without having to switch your main weapon to the Mighty Boot just to conserve ammo. The player should stay away from, or at least be cautious of, areas that contain a significant number of Slimers, as they can easily overrun anyone not paying attention. The Slimer seems to be able to defy gravity, as it can leap from the ground to the ceiling and back. While on the ground or the ceiling, it shuffles along as normal. This leaping can be very disorienting to players and, as well as their being at home on land or in the water, is one the creature's most dangerous abilities. It is worth noting though that Slimers can also be used against other enemies by luring them in close to lesser enemies. Doing so will cause the Slimer to completely consume the enemy whole, getting rid of them. They will also consume any enemy corpses they cross in their path. This process of consuming creatures and corpses has no effect on the Slimer's abilities or power, and is meant to be used as a player strategy. Furthermore, this method works on the Assault Troopers, Assault Captains, Pig Cop's, Enforcers and Protector Drones, however, they lack the ability to fully consume Octabrains, Assault Commanders, Sentry Drones, RPV's, Riot Tanks or any of the bosses. Also, just like the sharks, the Slimers can be dealt with easily as they literally take a single hit to die, crawl at a very slow speed, and pose no serious threat when in small numbers. Their skin (if it can be called that) is a green slimy color, and when moving about a visible very human-like brain can be seen inside it. Protozoid Slimers tend to be found in alien/mutated areas, and occasionally in air vents. It is speculated that the Protozoid Slimer is the infant or larval form of the Octabrain, although this is (almost) entirely unfounded. Protozoid Slimer Egg First Encountered: Lunar Apocalypse, Incubator *'Hit Points:' 30 *'Attack Damage:' N/A *'Best Choice:' Mighty Boot (2), Pistol (3), Shotgun (1), Ripper (2), RPG (1), Pipe Bomb (1), Shrinker (1), Expander (2), Devastator (2), Freezer (1), Trip Bomb (1) *'Worst Choice:' N/A *'Drop:' N/A *'Threat Level:' Very Low It might look harmless at the first sight, but the Protozoid Slimer Egg actually hides a dangerous secret; inside it gestates a Protozoid Slimer, ready to hatch as the player approaches. As an Egg's only purpose is to spawn a Protozoid Slimer, it has no offensive or defensive capabilities. However, where Eggs lie, Octabrains tend to be close by. It is believed (but as yet unconfirmed by human science) that Protozoid Slimer Eggs are laid by Octabrains (and not a Queen as previously thought). While this belief could be regarded as gibberish, it is still a remarkably interesting theory, and is open to discussion and speculation. It is unlikely that this mystery will ever be solved, although it is true that Octabrains can most often be found close to a nest of Eggs. Any weapon can be used against the Eggs. Since they tend to be gathered in nests, explosive weapons would do more damage (particularly the Expander). Turrets First Encountered: L.A. Meltdown, Hollywood Holocaust *'Hit Points:' 30 *'Attack Damage:' Blaster (~13) *'Best Choice:' Pistol (6), Shotgun (1), Ripper (4), RPG (1) *'Worst Choice:' Mighty Boot (4), Pipe Bomb (1), Shrinker (Immune), Expander (3), Devastator (2), Trip Bomb (1), Freezer (2) *'Drop:' N/A *'Threat Level:' Significant Turrets are found mostly in isolated rooms or outdoor areas, usually stationary a few meters above the player. They can be hard to spot at first as they are not very visible until they attack the player. They should be considered a threat as they are small and hard to hit, and so can take quite a beating. A Turret fires two rapid blaster shots per second, and loses almost no accuracy at large distances. A direct assault on a Turret without any kind of cover is not recommended, especially when there are more than two of them. When damaged, the Turret spins around uncontrollably for a few seconds as what appears to be a defense mechanism (as any damage inflicted to the Turret while it is spinning seems to be reduced a little). However, its low health tends to mean this doesn't make much of a difference (if any). Alternatively, the Turret might spin due to a malfunction caused to it when damaged, which is soon corrected by its internal workings. When dealing with Turrets, an explosive weapon is the best choice (preferably the RPG), particularly for distant targets (which the Turret most likely will be). From distance, Pistol is also recommended due to it's better accuracy, than the more powerful Shotgun. Assault Trooper First Encountered: L.A. Meltdown, Hollywood Holocaust *'Hit Points:' 30 *'Attack Damage:' Blaster (~13) *'Best Choice:' Pistol (5), Shotgun (1), Ripper (3), RPG (1), Pipe Bomb (1), Shrinker (1), Expander (3), Devastator (2), Trip Bomb (1), Freezer (2) *'Worst Choice:' Mighty Boot (3) *'Drop:' Pistol Ammo (12) *'Threat Level:' Moderate to Low The Assault Trooper is the lowest-ranked grunt in the alien invasion. It is also one of the most used and most reliable grunts of the entire alien race on Earth. Its job is to stay on the front lines and do all the dirty work for its Lord. It is also the first alien the player encounters in the invasion of L.A. Despite being the first enemy the player encounters, the Assault Trooper should not be underestimated. Each Assault Trooper owns a jetpack, and will use it if it must (e.g. to get closer to the player or to gain the high ground). This makes it quite difficult for the player to flee the battlefield, or to pick them off from a height. Also, when attacking in groups the Assault Trooper will try to flank the player, possibly making you unable to withdraw to a safer area. Finally, the Assault Trooper is the only enemy in the game that can "play dead", so that they can then attack the player by surprise once their guard is dropped. They will not always play dead, though, and skilled players can suspect when an Assault Trooper is faking their death. The Assault Trooper isn't a very fast or agile creature. Their blaster fire can be dodged, and they are not very tough when it comes to taking attacks. Five rounds from the pistol, or one shotgun blast will take one down. Explosives, as ever, are better weapons to use against groups of Assault Troopers, as their splash damage will affect the nearby enemies as well. The Assault Trooper is quite distinct in appearance, being somewhat lizard-like in appearance, with a brain-shaped head and slightly green torso armor. They are as tall as Duke Nukem is. They all wield their blaster pistols in their right hand. Despite all wearing jetpacks, they will never drop one when killed. When killed, some Assault Troopers will not die immediately. Instead, they kneel on the ground clutching their throat, gagging. They will then die with a small roar. If they are gagging but didn't roar at the end, it means they are most possibly tring to fake their death. Assault Captain First Encountered: L.A. Meltdown, Hollywood Holocaust *'Hit Points:' 50 *'Attack Damage:' Blaster (~13) *'Best Choice:' Pistol (9), Shotgun (1), Ripper (6), RPG (1), Pipe Bomb (1), Shrinker (1), Expander (5), Devastator (4), Trip Bomb (1), Freezer (3) *'Worst Choice:' Mighty Boot (5) *'Drop:' Pistol Ammo (12) *'Threat Level:' Moderate The Assault Captain looks and behaves almost exactly like its weaker version the Assault Trooper. Only a couple of differences differentiate between them, the first being the red armor the Assault Captain wears as proof of its different rank (and as a Captain it has more control over certain group members). The second difference is the ability to teleport in and out of battle at will. If the Assault Captain wishes, it can hide from battle for as long as is needed. It will often wait until the player passes by the place it disappears before reappearing, in order to attack the player from behind (although its teleportation device has a time limitation, so it may reappear even if the player has not approached its disappearing location). This will confuse and distract the player, particularly if they have not seen it disappearing, thus benefiting the Assault Captain. Thirdly, the Assault Captain boasts nearly twice as much health as the Assault Trooper (but can still be taken down with one shotgun blast). For more details, see Assault Trooper (above). Pig Cop First Encountered: L.A. Meltdown, Hollywood Holocaust *'Hit Points:' 100 *'Attack Damage:' Shotgun (~30 at close-medium range, ~50 at point-blank range) *'Best Choice:' Shotgun (2), Ripper (10), RPG (1), Pipe Bomb (1), Shrinker (1), Expander (8), Devastator (8), Trip Bomb (2), Freezer (5) *'Worst Choice:' Mighty Boot (9), Pistol (14) *'Drop:' Shotgun Ammo (1-4), Body Armor (50-75) *'Threat Level:' Significant to High The Pig Cop is a member of the LAPD who was mutated into a muscular humanoid boar creature during the alien invasion just prior to the events of Duke Nukem 3D. It wears the clothing of the person it was mutated from, i.e. a torn dark blue LAPD uniform with the acronym "L.A.R.D." written across the chest and back, and body armor (which it sometimes drops when killed, and is described as "worn" because it is weaker than new body armor). Its eyes are dark red, and it has two large fangs protruding from its snout, like a boar. It also has hair, a short brown mohawk running from the top of its head down to the back of its neck. The Pig Cop only appears in Earth combats, and dwells in the mutated city of L.A. Outside of the city and the nearby prison (Death Row) it rarely appears in the regular levels, and apart from two dead corpses in Dark Side, it never appeared in Duke's space mission. The Pig Cop seems to retain knowledge from the human it was mutated from, since it can sometimes be seen driving one of two vehicles: the Recon Patrol Vehicle and the Pig Cop Tank (and thus must be smart enough to control these vehicles). A third vehicle, dubbed the Scorpion Tank, does not appear in the game, but exists in the tileset as a presumably abandoned idea of the gamer designers'. The Pig Cop's weapon of choice is its shotgun, which it wields with surprisingly great skill. It has almost perfect accuracy with the weapon, and can reload quickly, and is very dangerous at close to mid-range. At point-blank range, the Pig Cop is considered lethal. Groups of Pig Cops are even worse still. The Pig Cop has more health than the Assault Captain, and preferably should not be dealt with using anything weaker than the shotgun. Although the Pig Cop is strong and powerful, it is a slow monster, and can quite easily be evaded by a skilled player. However, it should still be dealt with instead of being ignored. Recon Patrol Vehicle (RPV) First Encountered: L.A. Meltdown, Red Light District *'Hit Points:' 150 *'Attack Damage:' Blaster (~13) *'Best Choice:' Shotgun (2), Ripper (13), RPG (1) *'Worst Choice:' Mighty Boot (N/A), Pistol (19), Pipe Bomb (2), Shrinker (Immune), Expander (10), Devastator (8), Trip Bomb (N/A), Freezer (6) *'Drop:' Pig Cop *'Threat Level:' Moderate The Recon Patrol Vehicle is one of two vehicles piloted by Pig Cops. Only one Pig Cop can fit into each RPV. The RPV is designed to be small, sleek and shark-like, and is even gray with a shark's face painted on the side of the front to add to this image. However, the sleekness is somewhat ruined both by the bulky Pig Cop sitting in it, as its head is entirely outside of the cockpit, and by the rear thrusters and the numerous wings along the vehicle. The acronym "L.A.R.D." is painted on the underside of the vehicle. The key point to make of the RPV is its manoeuvrability. It is quick enough to easily avoid projectile weapons such as the RPG, which is inconvenient because just one RPG rocket will bring it down. When attacking, however, it hovers stationary in the air, making it an easy target. As its name suggests, the Recon Patrol Vehicle is used mainly for scouting purposes, since it is fast-moving and relatively weak. It flies around high in the air, so that it will often have the high ground on its victims. When attacking, it uses its two blasters, which are designed to look like chainguns (presumably because they look more menacing). These blasters are comparable to Turrets in terms of fire-power and rate of fire. Because the RPV is a scout vehicle, powerful weapons are not necessary. The RPV is equipped with an automatic ejector seat. When destroyed, the RPV will spiral towards the ground spewing clouds of smoke. Just before crashing and exploding, it will automatically eject the pilot (a Pig Cop) safely. This is bad news for the player, since they will need to fight yet another enemy once they defeat the RPV. Octabrain First Encountered: L.A. Meltdown, Red Light District *'Hit Points:' 175 *'Attack Damage:' Bite (11 in ~1 second), Mental Energy Orb (~45) *'Best Choice:' Shotgun (3), Ripper (17), RPG (1), Pipe Bomb (2), Shrinker (1), Expander (13), Devastator (2), Freezer (9) *'Worst Choice:' Mighty Boot (14), Pistol (25), Trip Bomb (3) *'Drop:' N/A *'Threat Level:' Significant to High The Octabrain is a floating three-eyed beige octopus-like creature, for want of a better description. Most of its body is taken up by its brain, and its brain is certainly useful. It uses its seemingly vast mental powers to levitate easily when not in water, and as it is octopus-like, it is just as comfortable in the water as out of it. As well as levitation, it can launch a projectile attack of powerful psychokinetic energy. Other characteristics include two ridges of spikes running along the middle of the top of its brain, a large toothy mouth with which is also attacks, and two spiked mandibles at the sides of its mouth. It seems to be the most intelligent enemy in the game, not least of all because of its very large brain. It also follows a peculiar agenda, which has not yet been explained. It can often be found guarding nests of Protozoid Slimer Eggs (which they are thought to spawn somehow), can often be found in groups of Octabrains, and often underwater (since most other enemies are land-based monsters). They seem to prefer dark and dank places, and are almost always found in mutated areas. Sometimes an imprisoned babe will be with them, tied by slime and vines to a rock for unknown purposes (although one guess is that they somehow take part in the Octabrains' reproduction). The Octabrain attacks in one of two ways. The first is a direct physical attack, getting close to its enemy and biting it with its large mouth and vicious fangs. Its second (but more used) attack is a projectile orb of purple/red psychokinetic energy, which can cause massive damage to the player if hit by it. The Octabrain needs a moment to charge this attack, though, during which time its brain and eye glow a bright red. The psychokinetic blast (which goes by many names) is also somewhat slow-moving, and can be avoided by a skilled player. However, since Octabrains often appear in groups, odds are you'll still end up getting hit. It is significantly stronger than the Pig Cop, but can be tackled with almost any weapon (the "Worst Choices" listed are only such because of impracticality rather than ineffectiveness). The Octabrain also visibly flinches, and is unable to use its psychokinetic blast while flinching, so the ripper is a good weapon to use. Assault Enforcer First Encountered: Lunar Apocalypse, Spaceport *'Hit Points:' 100 *'Attack Damage:' Ripper Chaingun (5), Spit (25-50) *'Best Choice:' Shotgun (2), Ripper (11), RPG (1), Pipe Bomb (1), Shrinker (1), Expander (8), Devastator (6), Freezer (5) *'Worst Choice:' Mighty Boot (8), Pistol (13), Trip Bomb (2) *'Drop:' Ripper Chaingun Ammo (50), Ripper Chaingun (50) *'Threat Level:' High The Enforcer is one the most common enemy in the "Lunar Apocalypse" episode. It is a humanoid lizard/dinosaur-like creature that wears black clothing and a golden ring through its nose. While its left arm has three clawed fingers on the end, its right arm appears to have been removed and replaced with a chaingun. It is a little less muscular than the Pig Cop. The Enforcer's primary attack is its chaingun, which requires no spin-up time and can quickly deal a lot of damage. It is similar to the player's ripper chaingun in terms of power and rate of fire. Its other attack is to spit at its enemy, but this is often impractical as it is a close-range attack, and it takes a moment to "charge". The Enforcer is also quite agile. Aside from its speed, which is quicker than the Pig Cop and Assault Trooper, it can also jump higher than Duke can. It often leaps into battle, firing its chaingun as soon as it lands, which is often surprising and dangerous. It it sometimes compared to the Pig Cop, as they both have the same amount of health and serve somewhat the same purpose in their respective appearances. Whereas the Pig Cop delivers a lot of damage slowly, the Enforcer deals little damage quickly which can soon amount to big trouble. But whereas the Pig Cop has vehicles it can use (but are rare), the Enforcer is more agile (always), making the Enforcer something more of a threat. Sentry Drone First Encountered: Lunar Apocalypse, Spaceport *'Hit Points:' 150 *'Attack Damage:' Self-Destruct (30) *'Best Choice:' Shotgun (2), Ripper (15) *'Worst Choice:' Mighty Boot (N/A), Pistol (21), RPG (1), Pipe Bomb (2), Shrinker (Immune), Expander (11), Devastator (6), Trip Bomb (2), Freezer (8) *'Drop:' N/A *'Threat Level:' High Sentry Drones are most common in the "Lunar Apocalypse" episode, especially in the dark space stations "Incubator" and "Warp Factor". The Sentry Drone looks like a miniature sleek spaceship painted in camouflage colours of green and silver-gray. It has two forward-facing red "eyes". It is a mechanical flying object, perhaps even a man-made self-defense mechanism (if so, it seems to have been reprogrammed by the aliens, as it does not attack them). The Sentry Drone can only be described as a kamikaze unit, since its only attack is to explode and self-destruct. This means that its objective is to get as close to its enemy as possible (i.e. you). To do this it moves quickly, and can quickly dart sideways to evade most attacks (particularly projectiles like the RPG). It can sometimes be found in groups, and occasionally very large groups at that. To make sure it is not defeated before it completes its task, it is fitted with strong armor. Indirect hits will do less damage, so sometimes a Sentry Drone can take two shotgun shots and survive. Be wary. The best way to defeat the Sentry Drone is to run away while shooting at it until it explodes, but if you are trapped in a confined area you are at a severe disadvantage. If the player is facing a group of Sentry Drones, they should be extremely cautious and remember that some of those Sentry Drones could be attacking from other directions. Avoid using projectile weapons, as they are practically useless against these evasive enemies. Assault Commander First Encountered: Lunar Apocalypse, Warp Factor *'Hit Points:' 350 *'Attack Damage:' Rocket (35), Spin (~11 in ~1 second) *'Best Choice:' Shotgun (4), Ripper (33), RPG (3), Shrinker (1), Expander (27), Devastator (26), Freezer (17) *'Worst Choice:' Mighty Boot (~30), Pistol (49), Pipe Bomb (3), Trip Bomb (5) *'Drop:' N/A *'Threat Level:' High to Very High The highest ranked alien of the entire assault group goes by the name Assault Commander. For being the most experienced he's also quite different compared to the other in the group. Being a commander he must be able to lay orders to his troops from a distance so for this he's, for the most part, floating around with the help of a bladed circular platform made of pure steel, also great for cutting through flesh and dizziness. If you happen to to see a rocket fly right past your ear an Assault Commander has probably spotted you and you're in for a tough battle. As mentioned, the Commander's primary and most useful weapon is his rocket launcher disturbingly positioned inside his groin. Sometimes he'll fire more than a single rocket at you, ranging from two to even four. The platform he's sitting on, which acts mainly as his secondary weapon, will start to spin around and damage you in melee combat. The Commander is quite a tough son of a bitch and don't try and get aggravated by his one-liners. About four shotgun shells or an heapload of Ripper bullets is required and also the Expander, Devastator or even the Freezer is a great choice. It's also quite obvious when the Commander is about to unload a organic rocket, you'll notice when he slightly tip his back over and happily expose his cornhole for you, that's when you unload everything you got. And last but not least, he also have a huge weakness; the Shrink Ray. Equip this and you're all set. The Assault Commander appear as a floating huge of fatness sitting on a slightly black circular platform. He has small teeth and tiny barely visible red eyes. On his shoulders can two spiky black shoulder pads, with a bit of red visible, be seen. Protector Drone :Atomic Edition only First Encountered: The Birth, It's Impossible *'Hit Points:' 300 *'Attack Damage:' Claws (22 in ~1 second), Shrink Ray *'Best Choice:' Shotgun (4), Ripper (30), RPG (2), Devastator (20), Freezer (13) *'Worst Choice:' Mighty Boot (25), Pistol (40), Pipe Bomb (5), Shrinker (Immune), Expander (22), Trip Bomb (3) *'Drop:' N/A *'Threat Level:' Very High INSERT TEXT HERE. Pig Cop Tank :Atomic Edition only First Encountered: The Birth, Duke-Burger *'Hit Points:' 600+ *'Attack Damage:' Side Guns (5), Mortar (50), Self-Destruct (20) *'Best Choice:' Shotgun (6), RPG (3) *'Worst Choice:' Mighty Boot (~42), Pistol (68), Ripper (49), Pipe Bomb (5), Shrinker (Immune), Expander (36), Devastator (28), Trip Bomb (7), Freezer (23) *'Drop:' N/A *'Threat Level:' Very High INSERT TEXT HERE. Battlelord Junior First Encountered: Lunar Apocalypse, Warp Factor '' *'Hit Points:' 1000 *'Attack Damage:' Chaingun (5-10), Mortar (50) *'Best Choice:' Shotgun (12), RPG (6), Shrinker (1), Devastator (54) *'Worst Choice:' Mighty Boot (79), Pistol (136), Ripper (96), Pipe Bomb (9), Expander (72), Trip Bomb (12), Freezer (45) *'Drop:' N/A *'Threat Level:' Very High to Extreme The Battlelord is the deadliest enemy other than bosses encountered in Duke Nukem 3D. It has deadly accuracy with its chaingun and can launch a barrage of grenades. This along with the metallic howl and stomping it makes when it walks provides an unnerving experience. It's appearance without the battle armor suggests it is a larger, mutated version of the Assault Captain's species. When encountering a battlelord take cover and wait patiently for it to finish firing its chaingun, then give out your own attack when you get an opening. If you stay hidden for too long the battlelord will start firing grenades, keep in mind the grenades are not rockets so they don't travel very fast. Once you hear the first one launched you should run out of your hiding place and fire your weapon at the battlelord while looking for another place to take cover. Bosses Battlelord ''Encountered: L.A. Meltdown, The Abyss *'Hit Points:' 4500 *'Attack Damage:' Chaingun (5-10), Mortar (50), Melee (Instant Death) *'Best Choice:' RPG (N/A), Devastator (N/A) *'Worst Choice:' Mighty Boot (N/A), Pistol (N/A), Shotgun (N/A), Ripper (N/A), Pipe Bomb (N/A), Expander (N/A), Shrinker (N/A), Trip Bomb (N/A), Freezer (N/A) *'Drop:' N/A *'Threat Level:' Extreme INSERT TEXT HERE. Overlord Encountered: Lunar Apocalypse, Overlord *'Hit Points:' 4500 *'Attack Damage:' Rocket (N/A), Melee (Instant Death) *'Best Choice:' RPG (N/A), Devastator (N/A) *'Worst Choice:' Mighty Boot (N/A), Pistol (N/A), Shotgun (N/A), Ripper (N/A), Pipe Bomb (N/A), Expander (N/A), Shrinker (N/A), Trip Bomb (N/A), Freezer (N/A) *'Drop:' N/A *'Threat Level:' Very High INSERT TEXT HERE. Cycloid Emperor Encountered: Shrapnel City, Stadium *'Hit Points:' 4500 *'Attack Damage:' Mid-RPG Rocket (~140), Mental Energy Orb Burst (~45 per orb), Melee (Instant Death) *'Best Choice:' RPG (~33), Devastator (~129) *'Worst Choice:' Mighty Boot (N/A), Pistol (N/A), Shotgun (N/A), Ripper (N/A), Pipe Bomb (N/A), Expander (N/A), Shrinker (N/A), Trip Bomb (N/A), Freezer (N/A) *'Drop:' N/A *'Threat Level:' Extreme Although he appears in an extremely short and small level, the Cycloid Emperor ranks as one of the most dangerous of the bosses in Duke Nukem 3D due to the erratic nature of his main attack of RPG-Rockets which are fired in salvos of 2-3 per shot and each shot in random angles that can make strafing/circle-strafing around him more dangerous than not-so. His other attack, the mental-orb spray is a lot more manageable, but he usually does this only at short to medium range to prevent damaging himself with his own RPG missiles. However the Cycloid has one 'weakness' the other bosses don't. Due to the programming of the game, the Cycloid Emperor can only walk around on floors with the 'football-field' textures below him. This means he cannot leave the astro-turf of the Stadium and follow the player into the stands, where the player tends to be at an advantage against the Emperor. Additionally, extra support comes in the form of the "Duff" blimp above the stadium, which the player can shoot with an RPG or Devastator missile to explode it into a spray of items, weapons and ammunition to assist him further against the Emperor. On higher skill levels, the Emperor does have small entourage of Assault Troopers assisting him on his side of the field, but they tend to be more cannon fodder than a real threat and the player can even use them as short-term shields from the Emperor's RPG missiles. However there are also cheerleaders on the field rooting the player on, and if they are killed by anyone in the map, a couple of Assault Commanders will spawn in to provide some final assistance to their Emperor. Alien Queen :Atomic Edition only Encountered: The Birth, The Queen *'Hit Points:' 6000 *'Attack Damage:' Electrocution (N/A), Melee (Instant Death) *'Best Choice:' RPG (N/A), Devastator (N/A) *'Worst Choice:' Mighty Boot (N/A), Pistol (N/A), Shotgun (N/A), Ripper (N/A), Pipe Bomb (N/A), Expander (N/A), Shrinker (N/A), Trip Bomb (N/A), Freezer (N/A) *'Drop:' N/A *'Threat Level:' Very High to Extreme INSERT TEXT HERE. See also Duke Nukem 3D Category:Duke Nukem enemies Category:Lists